


Warmup

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Insecurity, Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You can't understand what Prince Nuada sees in you, so he decides to show you himself.





	Warmup

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble written with the prompt “Are you testing me?” I hope you enjoy <3

You had a couple little secrets you hid from those in your life. One of those was that you had an interest in exploring the cavernous sewers of the city. Something about them called out to you, and even amidst the filth and dampness you found beauty in the architecture. You had even taken many pictures of the long winding corridors that spanned the length of the city simply for you to look at.

The other secret was that you had found someone in the sewers. A being you had come to know rather intimately over the past few months. It had started when you accidentally stumbled into one of his training sessions. Even though he had a hatred of humans, he made an exception for you. You never understood why, but you certainly weren’t going to question it.

Prince Nuada was unlike any person you had ever met before in your life. For one, he was an elf, a creature that you previously thought only existed in fantasy stories. And he was certainly unlike any other prince you had read about. Nuada cared deeply for training and perfecting his body so that he could hold his own against any foe he might come across. He despised having the dirty work done for him.

As you peered around the corner and watched as he sparred in the area of the sewers he used exclusively for training, there was another feature of him that you couldn’t peel your eyes from. It was his body, lean and muscular from the many endured years of honing his craft. He always trained in minimal clothing so he wouldn’t ruin his very intricate and royal everyday wear. His physique made you drool; he wasn’t overly muscular and yet every line on his toned body showed just how strong he truly was. You couldn’t help yourself from being drawn in by the “V” of his hips, traveling down to what was hidden behind those low waisted pants he wore…

“I know you’re here, little one,” Prince Nuada called out without turning to face you. “I don’t know why you insist on hiding from me all the time.”

Sheepishly, you poked your head out and gave him a shy smile. “I don’t want to bother you when you’re in the middle of training. I know it matters a lot to you.”

“Nonsense,” Nuada said as he gracefully swiveled on the ball of his foot to face you. As he walked towards you, you grew more flustered at the sight of him. His hair and torso were drenched from the rain that fell down into the sewers, his pale skin shining in the light of the lanterns that lined the room. He stood in front of you, his wet palm pressing against your cheek as he tilted your head up to look at him. “You take precious time out of your day to visit me down here. The very least I can do is offer you the same.”

Finding yourself swooning at the sight of those piercing yellow eyes of his, you tried to scold yourself for being such a ditz in his presence. With his intense beauty and immaculate body, you often found yourself thinking he was far out of your league. It made you look at your own body and wonder what he saw in you. You felt as though your stomach was too big, your hips too wide, thighs too large, every image of beauty shoved down your throat by Hollywood and ad corporations was everything you were not.

Nuada immediately sensed your unease, and he pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. “What are you thinking about, little one?”

You shifted slightly under his gaze, but he was patient and waited until you found the right words to explain yourself. “I just… I don’t understand what you see in me.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Are you testing me? I’m not interested in playing into these petulant human mind games when I’ve made it abundantly clear as to where I stand with you.”

“No, no, no!” you exclaimed, waving your hands in front of you as you tried to diffuse the situation. “It’s not that I don’t believe that you care about me, I just… I don’t understand what is so special about me. I mean, look at you.” You gestured up and down his body. “Let’s face it, you’re utterly gorgeous. And you decide to spend your time with someone like me who is very much not.”

Nuada blinked. “Really? Do you truly not see your beauty as I see it?” When you shook your head, he sighed. “Such a shame. Perhaps I shall have to show you myself.”

Before you could stammer out a flustered reply, he wrapped his hands around your waist and swiftly walked you back across the room until you were sat upon a hard surface. Your cheeks were hot as you looked up into his face, noticing how his yellow eyes looked upon you with reverence.

He placed his hands on both sides of you, boxing you in. He leaned forward with a small smirk and captured your lips. You lifted your hands to his face and held him there, rocking sweetly against him as his tongue snuck its way inside. Moaning softly between kisses, he finally parted from you, leaving you empty for a brief moment.

Dipping down further, Nuada brushed his lips against your neck, traveling until he reached the top of your button down. You whined softly as he set about unbuttoning your shirt, revealing your body to him. His hands brushed over your tummy softly before gripping your hips in his hands. Kisses trailed along your cleavage, nipping at the soft flesh just enough to make you squirm in place. He chuckled at the reaction, continuing to lower himself on his knees in front of you as he placed kisses along your stomach, worshiping the areas of your body that brought you the most embarrassment.

You shifted your hips as his hands gripped at the waistband of your pants, shucking them down around your ankles to reveal the rest of yourself to him. Nuada trailed his mouth along your thighs, sucking and rolling his tongue over your skin so much that you were sure that he would leave hickies there.

Your fingers ran through his long white locks, still damp from the rain. He smiled into your skin as you did, his yellow eyes flicking up to you as he moved ever closer to the apex of your thighs. His hot breath tickled as he slowly pried your legs apart, revealing your soaked panties to his scrutinizing gaze. He made a show of brushing his tongue across his lips as he leaned forward, so dangerously close to your sex. He held you in place so you couldn’t buck your hips to meet him. Whining, your fingers tightened around his hair as he was mere inches from your panties, his breath teasing the pleasure of what was to come just as soon as he leaned forward just a bit more…

With a swift movement, Nuada shot up from his crouched position to lean down over you, a mischievous smile on his lips. As your mouth tried to form words, Nuada teased, “Now, I don’t think you would be interested in pursuing this matter any further in such a wretched place, would you?”

“You tease!” You sputtered, gripping his shoulders. “Don’t stop now!”

Nuada threw his head back and laughed, his voice like smooth caramel. He lifted you up bridal style with ease and tsked you. “So impatient. Don’t worry, once I have you back in my bed, I will spend the whole night treating your body to the kind of worship that only the gods receive.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucfiers-trash-stash :D


End file.
